


The Death Glare

by TheClownsPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsPrincess/pseuds/TheClownsPrincess
Summary: This one is told in Bulla's POV. This fic has a sister fic, and it's written again for Lily of the Valleys.





	The Death Glare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DB and its characters. They belong to Toriyama.

I adjusted the straps of my backpack as I happily and excitedly walked towards the direction where I sensed his energy.

He was training, as usual. So typical of my Goku. When I came to his house awhile ago and nobody answered the door when I knocked, I already know that he is out training and that he hasn't returned home yet, making me feel a little dismayed. I wanted to surprise him so I brought him lunch, my own recipe, and I want him to have a taste of it. However, I realized that I could just go to the site of his training so that he wouldn't bother coming home to have lunch anymore. Of course, I didn't bother texting or informing him about my arrival through phone call. As I have said before, it's supposed to be a surprise.

As I neared the forest clearing which served as his training ground, I heard the familiar sound of his charging energy blasts, making me think of how he is so focused on his training. Well, that's Goku for you. He always thought that training is something that is to be taken seriously, that's why he had also told me before never to go watch him when he trains. He said that knowing that I was there watching him would make him lose his focus, and that if he knows I was there, he would lose the drive to train for the day anymore because well, he would think of doing other things with me. It always made me blush whenever I would think of what those other things are.

Well, today, I am disobeying him because I am actually going to his training grounds. But I wanted to surprise him, since it's our second anniversary as a couple. Earlier this morning before I went to school, he texted me to greet me and to tell me that he will be coming later to pick me up from school because we are going to celebrate. I did not inform him that I have a half day schedule today and that I have my own plans for us to celebrate our special day as well. After I came home from school, I immediately busied myself preparing food for him, and I made sure to make all of his favorites. Then afterwards I just packed it all in a big knapsack before I changed into lighter and more comfy clothes. Then I drove towards his house only to find no one there. Actually, I have a spare key to his house and I can always go inside to wait for him if he isn't there but I was just too excited to surprise him and to see him, so I decided to leave my car parked outside his house and just walk to the forest towards the spot where he always trained.

I reached his training grounds and as I arrived, a huge energy blast came hurdling towards me. I didn't have time to react at all since I was rooted to my spot.

Oh no.

Goku was right. I shouldn't have come here.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impending danger when I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my body and shielding me just in time before the energy blast hit me. I couldn't remember what happened next, but as I opened my eyes I realized that I was not in my original spot anymore. The one who had saved me had relocated the both of us to a safer place.

I also realized that the one who had saved me had his arms wrapped tightly around me, my body pressed against his chest and my face is buried at the side of his neck, enabling me to inhale his scent mixed with his own sweat.

I looked up to see my savior's face.

And I became scared of what I saw.

Goku is in his Super Saiyan Blue form, and he is glaring at me as if he wanted to eat me alive. I could feel his anger just by watching him stare at me like that, making me cower in fear and unconsciously press myself against his chest, just to hide from that deadly stare of his.

"Uhhh... hi, G-Goku..." I said nervously, my voice shaking.

He glared even more at me, his eyes narrowed as he stared furiously at me.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?!!" He hissed at me through gritted teeth.

"I-I was just... I wanted to..." I couldn't form out the words and I was cut off when he suddenly raised his voice.

"You could have been killed!!!! Do you even realize that?! I told you before never to come here because when I train, I go all out and I'm focused! You could have been killed by that blast if I hadn't saved you on time!!" He snarled at me furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to..-" I tried to speak.

"Do you even realize how that would make me feel, if it was my own attack that had harmed you or worse, killed you?! Do you, Bulla?!! Do you even realize how devastating that would be for me, knowing that it was technically me who had been the cause of your death?!!! Or even if you hadn't died, do you think I would be able to accept it, that I was the one who had hurt you?!!!!" He continued, venom evident in his voice as he sent me more of his dagger glares.

"N-No Goku..." I answered as I bowed my head, tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Then why did you disobey me?! Why did you come here?! You didn't even tell me you were coming, so I could have at least prepared!" He said angrily.

"It.. It was supposed to be a surprise! I wanted to surprise you! I... I prepared some lunch for you.. I thought of surprising you that's why I didn't inform you that I would come.." I explained as tears trailed down my face. I can't help it. I was so scared.

"Then why didn't you just wait for me to come home?! You know that I come home everyday for lunch, right? And you have a spare key! You could have just waited for me at home!" He answered back, obviously still upset.

I couldn't take it anymore, I burst into tears as he continued scolding me.

"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry......" I mumbled continuously, my face becoming wet with tears. Sobs racked my body as I cried hard. I couldn't even look at him, for my vision was blinded by my tears.

He silently watched me for a few minutes as I cried my heart out before I felt myself being enclosed into his strong arms once more as he pulled me to him in a hug.

"There... Don't cry. I'm sorry if I scared you like that. I was just so worried because that was such a close call. You almost got hit with my ki blast, and that ki blast is enough for you to either be killed or heavily injured. I was upset because if I hadn't saved you on time, I would forever blame myself of what could have happened to you." He said in a calm voice now as he patted my back softly.

"I'm sorry Goku... I shouldn't have disobeyed you..." I said once more, my voice muffled in his shirt.

I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry too. I just couldn't imagine what I would do if something happened to you and worse, because of me. I love you, Princess. And I care about you. If something bad happened to you I don't know what I would do. I would go crazy." He told me in reply as I felt him kiss my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him in return as I buried my face in his chest. We remained like that for a few hours before I finally calmed down from my crying episode.

"You said you wanted to surprise me.." he said as he released me from his hug, a smile now plastered on his face.

I smiled back at him as I wiped away a few tears that escaped my eyes. "Yes. I cooked some lunch for you. I got home earlier from school and I prepared some of your favorite dishes. I went to your house and you weren't there and since I was so excited to see you, I came here." I told him as I crouched and placed my backpack on the ground. "I'm going to prepare now so we can have lunch." I said as I started unzipping the bag, but I was stopped when his hand halted me from doing so.

I looked at him and I realized that he is also crouching on the ground in front of me, a smile, or rather a smirk, playing on his lips. His gaze burned into my eyes as he looked at me, and I couldn't help but blush because of the way he stared at me this time.

"Goku?" I questioned as he pulled on my arm softly and made me follow his lead to stand up, his eyes never leaving mine.

"The food can wait." He said as he pulled me close to him once again, our bodies in close contact with each other.

"But it's going to get cold." I replied in protest.

"Mmm... it doesn't matter. It isn't food that I want now anyway." He answered as I felt his fingers running through my hair.

I felt dismayed when I heard what he said. So does this mean that my efforts would all be in vain? "W-What? You don't want my food?" I asked as I looked up at him, the tone of my voice giving out how upset I felt at the moment.

"No... I don't want your food.." he said, and before I could give an answer, he smirked at me naughtily. "Because I want you instead..." he continued in a husky voice, making my eyes widen in surprise when he suddenly claimed my lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. He nibbled on my lips and pried them open with his tongue so he could gain access into my mouth, and I felt my knees go weak so I clung to him for support, my small hands pinching on his biceps as he continued kissing me. He pulled me closer to him and I gasped against his mouth when I felt something big and hard twitching against my stomach. This isn't the first time we made love, so I know very well what it is.

His hands were now on my breasts, caressing my mounds and pinching my hardening nipples through my clothes. I gasped once more when I felt his hot hand inside my shirt, cupping one of my breasts which were still enclosed in the white lacy bra I wore. His hardened member continued twitching against my stomach, obviously pleading for my attention so I decided to give it what it wanted by sliding my hand down until I reached his crotch area. I touched his straining bulge with my small hand, making his hips jerk a little.

"Uhhhhh Princess... this is why I don't want you here...." I heard him whisper against my ear as he withdrew from our kiss. He met my eyes with his smoldering gaze once more, making me blush. "You're such a distraction..." he said as he cupped one of my butt cheeks firmly. His member twitched in my hand and I felt a warm and sticky liquid seeping through his pants and coating my hand.

"G-Gokuuu..." I called out to him in between pants as his hand squeezed on my breast while kneading the soft flesh of my buttocks. "W-We can't do it here..." I managed to say.

"Mmm? Why? We're all alone out here..." he replied in a deep voice as he made me lie down on the ground gently, my back hitting the grassy land.

"B-But... Mmmpff.." I was cut off when he kissed me again, harder this time and more fierce than the first. He made me wrap my legs around his waist and I did, my covered core pressing against the huge bulge in his pants. I felt him shiver slightly from our contact and I moaned from our kiss as he continued to twitch against me. At that moment, I do not care anymore if anyone saw us or what, all I cared about is Goku and whatever he is doing to me. I swear, if he stops right now, I'm never gonna speak to him again, though I doubt if he would really stop.

I slid my hands down and untied his sash from his waist before I lowered his pants and exposed his rigid cock. He withdrew from our kiss and he appeared a bit surprised when he saw that he is already naked from the waist down, but he smiled at me teasingly when he realized what I had done.

"So, my princess is getting a little impatient." He teased as he placed my panties to the side so he could expose my womanhood which is more than ready for him. I frowned at him and I wrapped my legs around his waist once more and pulled him to me, the tip of his member brushing against my slit.

He chuckled once more because of my actions but thankfully, he didn't tease me anymore as he slid his huge cock inside me, my nails digging deep into his shirt as he filled me to the brim. I moaned in satisfaction at the full feeling of him inside me and he shivered once more when my tight walls squeezed on his cock.

"S-So tight... Princess..." he groaned as he buried his face into my shoulder, his hips starting to move against mine. Our lips met again and we kissed passionately as he thrusted his length inside me, initially slower before he began to thrust harder and faster that I felt his testicles slamming softly against my external genitals.

It all felt so magical, him kissing me like that while his arms were locked around me and his length buried inside me. In my mind I thought that this is it. This is where I want to stay for the rest of my life. This is my safe haven, this is my home. Here, in Goku's arms, beneath his body, is where I truly belong.

His member twitched rapidly inside me and with one hard thrust, he came and spilled all his seed inside me. He was shaking so hard and I felt the tremors of his release as I hugged him tightly. This is another thing to be proud of, I thought as I too reached my release, my juices coating his member. I made Goku, the mightiest warrior in the whole universe, tremble before me without even using any type of power or special attack. I am not as strong as the enemies he had faced in the past, but I did the one thing that they weren't able to do, and that is to make Goku shiver before me.

He gave a few last thrusts before he withdrew from my now swollen lips and collapsed on top of me, totally spent and still shaking as he struggled to even his breathing. I ran my hands through his blue hair... oh! I completely forgot that Goku was still transformed into one of his strongest forms when we made love. And I made him shudder before me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought as I wrapped one arm around his shivering form.

He looked at me lovingly and pecked on my lips. "I love you, Princess..." he whispered with a smile.

I smiled back as I continued to brush his hair with my hands. Oh, the love I feel for this man. It's the kind of love that's enough to make me teary eyed just by thinking that I wouldn't see him. It's the kind which makes me think of offering my life for him in case someone tries to hurt or kill him, and most important of all, it's the kind which makes me think of wanting to stay with him through thick and thin for the rest of my life. If he asks me to marry him and have his children, I would definitely say yes.

"I love you too, Goku. And happy anniversary to you." I said in reply as we lied down on the grass, his member still embedded deep within me and our arms wrapped around each other as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

It's truly a dream come true for me to be able to hug this sweet and sexy Saiyan close to me while we exchanged words of love. It is a dream come true to be enclosed in his arms and feel his warmth against the cold air of our surroundings and it's such a blessing to have him love me, worry over me and my welfare and care so much for me.

Indeed I am so lucky, and I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
